This invention relates to ceiling panel assemblies, especially when the panels include a mirrored surface. More particularly, this invention relates to the placing of mirrors into a standard grid system so they may be suspended from a ceiling but may be individually removed without damaging the mirrors and without requiring the removal of adjoining portions of the grid.